


the loves of his life

by bethfekete



Series: WIP and inspiration lost [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfekete/pseuds/bethfekete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has loved five times</p>
            </blockquote>





	the loves of his life

**Author's Note:**

> Pooped this baby out in the 45 minutes I spent wasting away at the dmv. The writing isn't so hot but I think the idea is good.

Ten years into his kingship Arthur asks Merlin a question that has been on his mind for years, "Merlin, why haven't you married? Surely you've been in love."  
Merlin looks into the middle distance for a while before answering with a shrug, "Yes, Sire. I've been in love five times but things just didn't work out."  
"What do you mean things didn't work out?"  
Taking a sip of his wine and shrugging again Merlin replies, "well, two got married, two died, and one.. well one was lost."  
"lost. Merlin. Lost? Even you couldn't have misplaced a lover. What do you mean lost?"  
"Morgana."  
And nothing else needs saying. Except.  
"I'm sorry Merlin."  
______________________  
Every thing is dropped for a few days before Arthur asks again, "And the two that married? Did you- did they know? "  
"I thought they did." He really doesn't want to go any further with this. "One kissed me after I nearly died drinking poison for the other. Now if you'll excuse me Sire, I have chores to finish."  
Merlin is almost out of earshot when he hears it.  
"I'm so sorry Merlin."  
______________________  
Weeks have passed and Merlin thinks that Arthur has given up. But as luck would have it, that isn't the case.  
As he's serving the king and queen their supper Arthur asks quietly, "And the two that died?"  
Merlin almost drops the pitcher of wine, "No Arthur. No. I can't."  
Gwen turns and pleads "Please? Talking about it can help. You need to move on and find someone."  
The fight goes out of him and he leans against the wall and whispers, "Lancelot. At the veil. I was going to- for- and he- instead."  
He hears "Oh Merlin!" and then he's got an armful of hair and silk and velvet with a sniffling Gwen beneath it all.  
"And the other?" Arthur asks.  
"I can't. I can't Arthur. Please. Let me keep her."  
Just before Merlin reaches the door he hears Arthur say please and he starts sobbing. He leans his head on the door and closes his eyes. "Freya." His voice cracks, "Her name was Freya. She was the druid brought by the bounty hunter almost 15 years ago. She was cursed. She was killed. Please don't make me say anything else."  
"All of it Merlin."  
So quiet he can't be sure the couple hears him he says, "She was the bastet killed in the courtyard." Before they can reply he leaves shutting the door behind him. ____________________  
When Arthur follows he finds Merlin's room empty and a note on the bed. "I've gone to find Morgana. I'm going to bring her home."


End file.
